kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of Fantasia
Rocky and Bullwinkle enter a concert hall and meet a composer named Leopald Stokoski who tells them that he will take them on a ride through differant realms the orchestra starts performing and Rocky and Bullwinkle are sucked into the segement and inside is Toccata and Figue D Minor where they see paintings and a stone walking through a tunnel and later see shapes and deserts after the segement is over Leopald tells Rocky and Bullwinkle of another realm they will enter a segement called the Nutcracker Suite but they will see no nutcracker in that realm instead when they enter the realms they see forest fairies using magic on flowers and bringing mushrooms to life making them dance and flowers fall down a waterfall and Rocky and Bullwinkle find themselves swimming at the bottom of the lake seeing a goldfish and later see flowers dance and later autum turns to winter and fiaries iceskate and Rocky and Bullwinkle join them as the segement ends and Leopald tells them of the next segement called the Sorcerers Apperantice as they go into the realm in the castle they meet a wizard named Yen Sid who is praceting magic tricks and Mickey Mouse who is his apprerantice is pouring water in the cauldron and Yen Sid changes the bat into the a butterfly and heads to take a nap upstairs and Mickey tries the hat on and brings the broom to life ordering it to pour water into the cauldron and Rocky and Bullwinkle join him in the chair meanwhile Mickey dreams of being on a rock out in the middle of the sea commanding the waves but when he wakes up he finds out that the Broom is pouring too much water into the cauldron they try to stop him but cant so they get an axe and chop it to peices but that only creates more brooms that start flooding the castle creating water Mickey Mouse cannit finish what he started and Rocky and Bullwinkle wake up Yen Sid who stops the flood making the brooms lifeless again and is really mad at Mickey and Rocky and Bullwinkle are not very pleased either so Mickey than gets ready to do some more chores and Yen Sid wacks him with the broom after the segement Mickey Stokoshki congraulate each other and so do Rocky and Bullwinkle and later he tells them of the next segement that they will be sucked into the Rite of Spring which takes Rocky and Bullwinkle into space but they land on earth seeing valconos and lava and in sea they see lifeforms like jellyfish trying to snatch other fish but one is able to walk on land thus creating the age of dinosaurs the Pleiosaurus and Kronosaurus are swimming Rocky and Bullwinkle build a boat to stay out of the water and not get eaten and above on the rocks are Pterodycles that fly down and catch fish one catches a squid but it gets snatched by another ptredyctle and one pterodycle catches a fish but gets eaten by a kronosaurus and Rocky and Bullwinkle leave the beach and enter the forest encounter dinosaurs there they see a stegosaurus a plant eater with plates on its back and spikes on its tail a brontosaurus a long neck dinosaur that eats leaves and triceratops but the hungry might Tyrannosaurus attacks chasing the dinosaurs and Rocky and Bullwinkle run up trees to be safe and the T - Rex preys on the Stegosaurus chewing his tail later his neck but the Stegosaurus wacks him with his tail and a battle goes on the T - Rex fights for dinner while the Stegosaurus fights for his life the Tyrannosaurus chews on the neck of Stegosaurus and the Stegosaurus hits him with his tail again but for the last time the Tyrannosaurus bites the Stegosaurus on the neck killing him letting go of the neck the Stegosaurus dies and the T - Rex roars in the thunder and devours his prey while the other dinosaurs leave and Rocky and Bullwinkle sneak off queitly the next morning is a drought the dinosaurs go hungry and thirsty but Ceterosaurs attack but all the dinosaurs become exinct and an earth quake comes and Rocky and Bullwinkle survive but are on a lonely empty planet and are out of the segement as soon as it ends afterwards Leopold tells Rocky and Bullwinkle of their next adventure in a segement called the Pastrol Symphony which sucks him into the segement in anceint greece with Fauns Unicorns and Cupids and Peguses and Rocky and Bullwinkle remember that with Hercules and they help centours fall in love and join Bacchus the god of wine for a party and Jacchus the horned donkey and they have a fun time but Zeus king of the gods decides to have some fun while throwing thunder bolts at them creating a storm with the help of Vulcan but later Zeus grows tired and covers himself up in the clouds and Diana goddess of the rainbow brings the rainbow over and the cupids enjoy it and Rocky and Bullwinkle bid goodbye to them as the segement ends and than Leopold Stokoshki tells them of the next segement called Dance of the Hours they go on another ride into a clock palace where they see an ostrich carrying grapes they follow the ostrich along with the others that drop the grapes into the pool but they run off and a hippo emerges from the pool and eats the grapes and gets ready for ballet and Rocky and Bullwinkle help the other hippos dress Hynathinc in a tutu and dance with her but than she falls asleep and elephants come by and blow bubbles meanwhile alligators and crocodiles come by but their leader Ben Ali Gator scares them off and dances with Hynothic Hippo and Rocky and Bullwinkle sit and watch but than he chases her around the palace and falls in the pool and the other alligators and crocodiles grab the hippos elephants ostriches and a dance is on and finally over and than Leopold and Deems tell Rocky and Bullwinkle to prepare themselves for the final segement called Night on Bald Mountain they enter the realm as night falls on bald mountain a demon named Chernabog descends spirits from the dark cementary and a vulture flies but Rocky and Bullwinkle face Chernabog who waves the fire from the pit and picks up demons and turns them into dancers than animals lizards Rocky and Bullwinkle watch as witches ghost goblins vampires fly by and Chernabog gets ready for more spooky fun but church bells ring and the morning approachs all the evil spirits return to their graves and Chernabog covers himself up in the mountains and Rocky and Bullwinkle spot monks carrying torches in a forest on a bridge towards the cathedriel and Rocky and Bullwinkle exit the segement as Ave Maria plays and later Rocky and Bullwinkle leave the concert hall and head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films